Some saddle riding vehicles conventionally known include: a fuel sump placed on a fuel tank; a drain pipe (fuel pipe) mounted to the fuel sump; and a tank cover which covers the fuel tank and the drain pipe (see, e.g., Patent Literature 1). In Patent Literature 1, an upper portion of the drain pipe is hidden by the tank cover, and a lower portion of the drain pipe is hidden by a shroud that is located below the fuel tank.